fatebybladesfandomcom-20200214-history
Salseus Firth
Codex Entry #364, The Tale of Salseus From the depths of the blackest darkness, he rose from his grave to lay vengence against all mankind and his nemesis, Samu Hassaru' The Codex of Life'' These very sentences in the codex have made many who have read them quiver with fear. Not much is known of his origin, but he appeared to rise in power after a group of thugs had beaten him up in his apparent grandparents' (descesed) farmland. '''The Rise of Saleus Firth His story started in the year 1895, where a poor 8 year old boy by the name of Salseus Firth was planting crops for his grandparents. His birthparents had supposedly died in a fateful car crash when he was 2, the only kin he had left alive were his grandparents, who were of old age and fairly poor. A gang by the name of the Murah had rudely interrupted him in the middle of planting and had teased him for being a 'grandparents pet'. The gang thereafter savagely beat up the poor boy, pushing him down when he tried to get up, spitting in his face when he tried to fight back, and shouting insults at him. The bullies left his broken, unconcious body in the paddock and ran off towards town, laughing at what they had done. The next day, his grandparents found him in a pool of his own blood, eyes wide, muttering something that they had no clue what was. From that day onwards, Salseus vowed never to be pushed around again, his hatred of hurt made him go insane and he swore an oath to himself to destroy all of Earth's inhabitants. 19 years had passed since that day and Salseus was in complete control of North America. He had murdered his grandparents earlier on in fears that they might be planning to kill him while he was sleeping to put him out of his misery, leaving him to be the last of his kin. His immense hatred of the world made him stronger. His insanity took hold of him, making him able to take control of the endless hordes of daemons and undead that roam the underworld. He made friends with a man of his age, Samu Hassaru, who seemed to be quite friendly. Samu proved to be quite the friend, good at fighting, good at making truces with the enemy (which of course they would break to maintain world domination), and last of all, good at planning strategies. Samu was the only person he didn't have to savagly beat up with daemons to be able to make friends. So Salseus was pleased. Another 2 years had passed. And finally, the world's scientists had found a solution to make mankind immortal. Salseus was chosen to be the first candidate of the serum, for he had taken over one-third of the planet. He willingly accepted and was taken into the facility. Only 45 minuites later, there was a huge bang on the front airlock doors. Nobody made a move to open them. There was a second bang, and the front 7 rows of the massive crowd cowered. The third bang sent the airlock doors flying outwards, bending them backwards towards the laboratory. Tendrils of darkness emerged from inside and a figure stepped out of the doorway. Salseus's irises had changed colour to red and he was wearing a cloak made of shadows, that never stopped writhing with evil energy. The tendrils dragged every person in the crowd into Salseus, absorbing them, giving him more power, making his irises even more dark red. Samu had managed to escape the tradgedy alive, with a thick scar imbedded into his chest from his shoulder blade to his hip. Samu felt betrayed and swore to bring peace to the world at whatever cost and send Salseus to the only place he belonged; Hell. Role in Fate By Blades Salseus joins Ezra to oppose Kona Beowulf after the fall of the Higube Forces. He is bested by the resurected Samu Hassaru, who had defected to join Kona instead. However, due to his demonic nature, his defeat could never be permenant and it is speculated that he could rise again. He is confirmed to have a much more prominent role in 2nd Fate By Blades. Category:Characters Category:Demons